Slipped Away and What dreams are made of
by crazygundamgirl
Summary: Duo gets a bad case of pneumonia, and dies. Out of all of Duo’s friends, Tohru is affected the most. But, what happens if the whole thing was a dream? Tohru’s POV about what happens.


**Slipped Away and What dreams are made of.**

By: Emi

Rating: PG/PG-13

Warnings: Character death, language.

Genre: Supernatural, AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Gundam Wing. Avril Lavigne sings 'Slipped Away' and Hilary Duff sings 'What Dreams are Made Of'

Summary: Duo gets a bad case of pneumonia, and dies. Out of all of Duo's friends, Tohru is affected the most. But, what happens if the whole thing was a dream? Tohru's POV about what happens.

-----

_"War is not the answer_

_Because only love can conquer hate"_

_-- Marvin Gaye, "What's Going On?"_

Authors note: This is my first try at a songfic, so do not yell if it is bad. It's also my first time writing a fic where one of my favorite characters dies…

_**Lyrics**_

_Flashbacks _

_**Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly**_

Everything seemed like it was going fine. Duo said he was fine. But he was not. If you do not know what I am talking about I am talking about what has been happening for the last few weeks. It is time for Duo's visitation and memorial service. Duo Maxwell, one of my best friends, died last week of pneumonia. Duo was telling us that he was fine, until he collapsed.

_**The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh**_

_**Na na na na na na na**_

"Tohru!" Kyo said, nudging me. "Its time for your speech!"

"Oh... Right." I said, walking up to the podium. "Duo was one of my good friends, and I had many good times with him. I remember when I first met him. It was at the Moonlight café, and all the tables were full except mine. So, Duo asked if he could sit with me at my table. Quatre was there too, I remember that. We talked for a while, and became fast friends.

_**I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't**_

_**Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly **_

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

He always would tell me if something was wrong… but he did not when he got sick. I knew something was wrong, but he would not admit it. Every day, I know he tried hard to hide that he was sick, but he could not fool me. When Duo collapsed… I know none of us knew what to do, except to call an ambulance. All in all, Duo was a great man. I just wish he had just told us that he was sick, so we would not be here in this room today." By the end of the speech, I was close to tears. I sat back down next to Kyo, and he gave me a comforting hug.

_**I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by**_

_

* * *

The Moonlight café was more crowded than normal. There was only one table and booth left, and that was a booth in the opposite corner next to the window. I walked over, and sat down there. With it being so busy, I knew it would be a while until a waiter or waitress could get to me, so I stared out the window. Coming in the door was a teen with long brown hair in a braid wearing priest clothing, and a blond haired teen wearing slacks and a light blue shirt._

_ Since I was so close to the window, the two most likely did not see that I was in the booth. They walked over to where I was, and then they realized that I was there._

_ "Hi! Umm... May we sit here?" The braided teen asked._

_ "Okay! There are no more tables for you to sit at, so you might as well!" I smiled._

_ "Thank you miss. I'm Quatre Rababa Winner." The blonde-haired person, Quatre, as I now knew, said._

_ "And I'm Duo Maxwell! I may run, and I may hide, but i _never_ tell a lie!" Duo grinned._

_ "I'm Tohru Honda. Nice to meet you!" I smiled, and the three of us talked for a while. Soon the waiter came and took our orders. Duo and I both ordered hot chocolate, and Quatre ordered green tea. We kept talking until the waiter came back with what we wanted, and sat in silence for a while more. Then, Quatre asked me a question._

_ "Tohru, do you know the Sohma's?" He asked. Duo must have stepped on Quatre's foot or kicked him under the table, because Quatre winced and looked at Duo. Duo shook his head slightly, seeming to say 'don't ask her that!'_

_ "Yeah. Why?" I responded with a question._

_ "Well… That's the reason we came here, because we need to meet Shigure Sohma." Duo sighed. He was probably thinking that he should not have told me that he never lies._

_ "You know Shigure?" I asked them. They nodded slowly, and I continued. "Well, I sorta live with them."_

_ "You live with them?" Quatre and Duo exclaimed at the same time._

_ "Wait... Who's 'them'?" Quatre asked._

_ "__Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo." I told them. The waiter came back at this point, and we paid for what we bought, and left. The three of us did not talk until we got outside, to the chilly January air. "I'll show you where we all live, if you want." I offered. The two boys nodded, and I led the way. By the time they left to go back to the hotel they were staying at, Duo, Quatre, and I were close friends._

_**

* * *

**_

Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back

I cried into Kyo's shoulder, and he patted my back until it was time to leave for the graveyard. When we got there, everybody got a flower that they could put on Duo's grave, and say something they liked about him. Everybody did this, and most of the people said something. When it was my turn, i silently walked up and carefully set the flower down.

****

**_The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo...  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh..._**

_**Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you**_

"Duo was a good friend… He had a great sense of humor, but knew when to be serious." I said. I walked back to the others, and more people went up. Soon, the ceremonies were over, and most of the people were gone. All but the others and I. They knew to stay back by the road, so I could say goodbye.

------------------------------------------------------

_**Hey now  
Hey now **_

Hey now  
Hey now

"Duo… Why couldn't you have told us you were sick? Why?" I sobbed. The fresh soil. The new gravestone. The name of the only person I loved on it… The person I never had the chance to tell how I felt about him. "Duo... I loved you. You cant be dead... you cant…." If I had just looked up at this moment, I may have seen the ghost of Duo hovering over me. And if I had not of been sobbing, I would have heard what he said.

****

**_Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright  
When i see you smiling, I go  
oh oh oh  
i would never want to miss this  
'cuz in my heart i know what this is_**

"Tohru… I love you too." He said softly, and with a caring look in his eyes.

_**Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of**_

The others apparently saw him, and Shigure started out to call out to me to tell me he was there.

_**Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere i belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of**_

"Hey Tohru… Do you want to stay here for a while longer?" Yuki asked, walking up behind me. I looked back at him, and nodded. That is when I saw Duo's ghost. Yuki had walked back to the others and left by the time Duo or I said anything.

_**(Hey now)  
(Hey now)**_

"D... Duo?" I stammered. "Is… That really you?"

_**Have you ever wondered what life is about?  
You could search the world and never figure it out  
you don't have to sail the oceans**_

_**no no no  
happiness is no mystery  
it's here now it's you and me**_

"Tohru…" Duo smiled. "Yeah... It is me. Except… I am a ghost. And… I'm guessing you didn't hear what I said?"

_**Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of**_

"What you said?" I asked. I had not heard anything… What did he say?

"That I love you too, Tohru." Duo smiled gently and walked- um, floated towards me. "If I wasn't a ghost, I would kiss you right now." He laughed. I stood there for a minute, having to process what he just told me. When I realized what he meant, and why he was laughing, I started to laugh too.

_**Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere i belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of**_

"Duo…" I smiled softly, "There still is a way you know."

_**(Hey now)**_

_**(Hey now)**_

"There is?" Duo asked, confused. I nodded, and I kissed the air right where his lips were. Duo was surprised, I could tell that. A second later, I pulled back.

****

**_Open your eyes  
(This is what dreams are made of)  
shout to the sky  
(This is what dreams are made of) _**

Then I see you smiling, I go  
oh oh oh  
Yesterday my life was duller  
Now everything's Technicolor

"See?" I laughed. His expression was priceless, and then he smiled.

_**(Hey now)  
(Hey now)  
Hey now  
This is what dreams  
This is what dreams are made of**_

"You got me there." He said, "And Tohru, I think you should wake up now."

"Wake... Up?" I asked him.

_**Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere i belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of**_

"Yes… You're dreaming." Duo told me. Then, all of a sudden, everything started to get fuzzy.

_**(Hey now)  
(Hey now)  
Hey now  
This is what dreams  
This is what dreams are made of**_

* * *

"Tohru! Tohru! Wake up!" I heard a nervous Yuki and Duo exclaim.

"Wha… What happened?" I mumbled. That voice... That is not me, is it? It sounds so different!

"Tohru!" Kyo and Yuki exclaimed. The two sounded like they were happy, very happy. And relived. But about what? "Tohru, you got sick… With scarlet fever."

"Scarlet… fever?" I have heard about that. It depends on where it starts to cause the most damage. If it starts in your eyes, you go blind. Your vocal cords, you turn mute. Ears, I believe you become deaf. Did it start in my eyes for me? Is that why i cant see?

"Yeah… You were in a coma for three weeks, Tohru." Hatori said. So… I was in a hospital. In a coma. That is why… I had enough time to have that long of a dream. "You almost died…" When Hatori said this, I could tell that everybody had been worried when I was that close to death.

"It almost spread to your eyes, which is why you cant see as of now. We had to bandage your eyes." Hatori continued. That's why I cant see… Hair brushed against my hand, and something wet landed on my cheek. Immediately, I knew it was Duo.

"Duo? Is that you?" I asked.

"Tohru…" He muttered. I heard the others leave, and then Duo began all-out sobbing. "I was so scared! I... I thought you were going to die!"

"Duo… What might of happened doesn't matter. It is what happened that does." I said. How I wished that I could see… Then it would be easier to comfort Duo. He would not be so sad.

"Tohru…" He sobbed. He hugged me, and I reached up to hug him. "For a minute when you were in the coma… Your heart stopped beating. We sincerely thought that you were going to die… That in those few moments, we thought you were dead."

That is when I finally saw how close to death I was. "I… Should say this now, so incase I never get a chance to again…" I stammered.

"What is it, Tohru?" Duo asked, as he pulled out of the hug.

"I... I.. I love you Duo…" I said, barley audible. I could feel my face turning red.

"Tohru…" Duo said, brushing his hand against my face. "I never said anything because I didn't know how you'd react but… I feel the same way about you." Soon, I could feel his breath against my face, and we were kissing.

* * *

Me: -phew- Well, in the end, the tide certainly changed… From Duo dying, to Tohru… And now that I think about it more, I think this is my favorite crossover couple… Even more than Usagi and Hiiro 

And remember, This was my first time writing something like this… So, any reviews I get I will love!  (especially good reviews  )


End file.
